


丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 其三

by joeahhhhhh



Series: 丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 [3]
Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergencet, M/M, aka in the setting of the Caves of Steel, reference to I Robot, w/ a POV of Daneel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeahhhhhh/pseuds/joeahhhhhh
Summary: they re-visited the safe houseand had some small talks
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw
Series: 丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625926





	丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 其三

[ 读档权限：韩.法斯陀夫 伊利亚.贝莱 ]

[ 02:41:29 AM 一间公寓 ]

又一阵巨大的轰鸣声穿墙而过，大概核废料疏导管的震动。这在凌晨一点之后开始变得频繁，应该是工厂的废物处理流程被密集地安排在了午夜的缘故。

[ 03:06:11 AM 一间公寓 ]

入室门的密码锁伴随着一声数码提示音和轻微的齿轮滑动的声音，打开了。

门缓缓地被推开，伊利亚伙伴一闪而进。他立刻发现了站在门边的我，低声惊叫道，“哦老天，你干嘛傻愣着站在这儿？一整天都在当个挂衣架吗？” 他看上去被我现在离门过近的距离吓坏了。

“啊、伊利亚伙伴，见到你真是让我大松了一口气。” 我向后退了几步，给他让出了一些空间，“抱歉吓到你了，我认为从刚才的位置对付破门而入的不速之客来说是最好的选择。如果有需要，我可以及时让他们倒在门外，而不是这一侧。另外，我到这里仅仅三个多小时，离一整天还差得很远。”

伊利亚伙伴看了看我，径直地走到离墙远些的那张床的床尾坐下，没有搭理我。他神色颇为疲倦，举起手里用旧报纸包好的包裹，说，“四个墨西哥卷，E-39区自动贩卖机出品，素食。我不想在沿途留下太多的气味，天知道那些人是不是有些异常灵敏的鼻子。”

我正准备告诉他我没有在跟踪者里发现携带犬科动物的人而且我也不需要进食，但他并没有等我回复、继续说道，“我知道你不需要吃东西。不过作为一个人类，我很愿意告诉你，食物总有些让人变得开心的治愈功效，我不确定这是不是也被写进了你的程序里。但如果你想试试看，Bon appétit。”

“谢谢你，伊利亚伙伴。不过，我觉得你还是留下我的那份吧。说不定一会儿讨论完，我们会发现我们需要在这里待更久。”

“好吧，那我就不客气了。” 他倦怠地笑了笑，把腿收上床盘起来、埋头开始拆报纸。那些墨西哥卷可真小，还因为长途运输被挤得有点儿变形了、露出一些水分流失过多的生菜叶和干玉米粒，可怜巴巴地躺在一个人类的手心里。伊利亚伙伴瞧也没瞧，一大口咬了下去。他又说道，“说起讨论，我们可以先讨论一下为什么你到得比我还早吗，像是、提前三个小时？”

“没错……”

“噢，对了，在你讲故事之前，快先坐下来吧。今晚那张床是你的了。” 他的嘴一点也没停下，腾出左手指了指旁边靠墙的床。

“当然。” 我走到床边，像他那样坐在了床边，然后小心翼翼地把双脚挪进两张床之间的不太够用的空隙里。这让我看上去像是在校长办公室的小学生，在我研习地球的教育系统的时候，我曾见过很多那样的胶卷片。

“抱歉，和你宽敞的公寓没得比喔。” 他打趣地笑了笑，吃完了第一个墨西哥卷，然后开始拆第二个的包装。

我参考他的样子试着咧开了嘴，让自己看上去不那么僵硬。不过能捕捉到这种表情的机会很少，因此我想我做得很窘迫，而且伊利亚伙伴脸上的笑意更加明显了。我继续说道：“我们在21街分开之后，我换了好几条路带和路线。当我进入E-278社区的时候，还有五个人跟着我。然后情况突然变得有些复杂，我想主要是因为这个社区非常的拥挤和混乱，各种意义上。”

伊利亚伙伴渐渐收起笑容，有些惊讶地问道，“嘿，你之前有去过那儿吗？那个区是出了名的 ‘紧张’。”

“第一次，伊利亚伙伴。我选择那条线路，正是因为它的 ‘紧张’。幸运的是，过了六分钟，我就又甩掉了三个人。E-278果然名不虚立。不过居民似乎对外来者格外好奇，虽然谈不上友好。”

“我倒是对你们事无巨细的数据库钦佩有加，我也很高兴你没有丢掉昂贵的鞋子或是价值连城的胳膊什么的。”

“哦，差一点儿。为了清出一条路，我不得不击倒了好几个人。他们没有受很重的伤，我保证。”

“毫无疑问。你一直是个好探员。” 伊利亚伙伴点点头，舔着自己的手指。很显然，他还是很饥饿，而且这个房间没有洗脸池。

“接着我转进了一个死胡同。”

伊利亚伙伴停下自己的动作，扭头盯着我，“一个死胡同？”

“是的，伊利亚伙伴，所以……”

他来回把我打量了一番，“你看上去可没有经历一番恶战。”

“我没有。我只是几番助力后，翻墙跑了。就像你上个月向我展示的中古亚洲功夫电影里演的那样。”

“你什么！？” 他的语气震惊极了，“功……夫！？你看上去甚至不像个亚洲人！！”

“至少据我所知，很多西方人都在研习武术，来自地球各地的。”

“话虽如此，可如果你做得太好——你总是把事情做得太好，这很容易引起对方的注意，或许他们很快就能找到你……或者、或者在娱乐周刊上写些奇怪的东西发动那些无聊的读者来找你！” 伊利亚伙伴变得有些紧张。

“正是如此，伊利亚伙伴。所以我故意让自己的一些动作看上去很笨拙，让他们觉得我只是个业余菜鸟。” 我严肃地点点头，向他证明我们的预判是一致的。这是我第一次使用业余菜鸟这个词，而且我所有的参考资料都来自其它机器人好友的记录——大多数时候是在辛讽的语境下记录的，所以我不确定我运用的语气是否完全适用时下的交流环境。

伊利亚伙伴听完愣了一下、猛地垂下头，接着，我发现他整个人陷入了一种轻微的颤抖。我探身问道：“伊利亚伙伴，你还好吗？”

“哈哈哈！！！……” 他似乎再也忍不住了似的，昂头大笑起来，扔开剩下两个没有拆开的墨西哥卷，侧身栽进床里，一只手捂住了脸，“噢真希望当时我也在场！”

“为什么？如果你在那儿，我们其中一个很可能来不及撤离。”

“哈哈哈，在你提交你的例行报告之前，我一定要先一步把这个写进卷宗里……嘿，下次去局里的训练室，你再向我演示一下吧，‘业余菜鸟’的功夫翻墙！哎不行了，我眼泪要出来了哈哈……”

“到底是什么如此好笑？”

“呃哈……我想，大概是一种幽默？”

有些时候，我真的搞不懂何谓“幽默”。我也搞不懂为什么伊利亚伙伴又没有直接回答我的问题。

“好吧。” 伊利亚伙伴坐了回来，竭力地调整着自己上气不接下气的呼吸，“咳咳，抱歉，在安全屋我应该更谨慎一点的。呼，这很好……我指你做得很好，丹尼尔，你做得很出色。”

“谢谢。”

“哦天哪……我不知道我该不该把这件事告诉局里的那帮人，他们甚至可能都不敢相信……” 他乐不开支地小声地对自己说道。

“你呢，分开之后的情况如何？”

“啊，你知道，因为我不会功夫，所以我只能采取常规策略。我带他们去B区兜了兜风、F区视察了酵母厂——好像在搞些什么折扣兑换活动，我想下次去看看，接着我在E区自动贩卖机买了点东西——如你所见，然后我去了L区、H区、市中心、再次回到F区、然后是K区，在K区的时候还下雨了，虽然帮了我不少忙……哎，总之……我累得够呛……这帮家伙和我一样熟悉这个城市！简直糟糕透顶！最终我在E-83彻底甩掉他们之前，我不得不临时创造了些新路线。说实在的，我可从来没想过我会被一群狗仔跟踪。” 伊利亚伙伴耸了耸肩。在刚才的幽默氛围慢慢褪去的时候，疲倦再次浮上了他的脸庞。

“至少在结案之间，我们不用再去那幢豪华的大房子、也不会被娱乐周刊的记者们撞见了。” 我安慰道。

“没错。实际上，我们确实在那对璧人身边晃悠得有点久了，连有些新闻记者都嗅到了不对劲的地方，局长肯定又在办公室里冲那些煽风点火的文章发脾气……有些线人最近手头也不宽裕，透过信息市场贩卖出去的消息，总归会掺几条真的。” 他揉了揉眉心，然后捡过身边用过的旧报纸揉成一团，朝墙边的垃圾处理管道口扔去。纸团撞在了入口的金属边框上，轻飘飘地弹开了。

我示意准备下床的伊利亚伙伴不用费心，然后自己起身去把纸团捡起来递进了管道口，说，“或许你现在应该好好休息一下。”

“你说得对。” 于是他闭上眼睛向后倒去。很快，他的呼吸变得均匀平静。

“你也躺下吧。” 伊利亚伙伴再次开口说道。

“我不需要睡眠。”

“是啦，但是你坐着或者站着都很奇怪。那个屏幕上也不会突然跳出个超波剧什么的。”

“好吧。”于是我匍匐着调整了一下位置，安静地躺下了。

[ 04:39:49 AM 一间公寓 ]

“晚安。”

“晚安，伊利亚伙伴。”

当我第一次进入这个房间的时候，我曾好奇人类是如何在密闭空间计算时间的。这很困难不是吗？没有日光调节、没有声响……没有任何可感知的现象。每当我从记忆库里调出那个片段时，我总能体会到一种无法感知过去、也无法预判未来的稳定。就像站在匀速行驶的飞船里一样，任何可以作为参照的事物都巍然不动地静止于接近无限远的地方。

第一次拓展运动的先驱们曾经历过怎样的历练和挑战才离开了地球的？这个时期的历史早已为大多数外世界的人遗忘，也没有被详录到我们的数据库里。如今的地球人是否仍然有能力重现这种迁徙方式呢？当我第二次进入这个房间的时候，我不禁思索着。

[ 05:23:09 AM 一间公寓]

“丹尼尔！！” 一声梦中的惊醒打破了长夜的平静，接着是一阵床垫弹簧发出的骚动。

我立刻激活了日常所需的各项系统、起身走到伊利亚伙伴的床头，温和地说道，“是的，伊利亚伙伴，我在这里。”

“啊，感谢上帝。看来刚才只是个不太好的梦。” 他摇摇晃晃地半撑着自己，揉了揉自己的眼睛。

“你还好吗？你好像在流汗。”

“啊，看样子是的。……我没事。呼，我只是梦到我们没能成功抵达……某种像安全屋的地方。”

“你做梦了？”

“是的。我们似乎在一个工厂，呃，或者是个巨大的钢铁迷宫，真糟糕，那地方简直是潘洛斯楼梯的集合，我们立刻就走散了。更要命的是，当我再次找到你的时候，有人在操作一个巨大的机械臂，他们把你捉住了，接着你被丢进了……我不知道那是什么机器，总之你……被一步步的拆解了。噢，我的老天，那简直是机器人能经历的最可怕的结局。” 伊利亚伙伴扶住额头，用一种可怕的神情看着我。

“我向你保证，对于我这个系列来说，比起正电子脑的短路，物理拆卸不算什么。” 接着，我压低语气，“下次再遇到这种情况时，我会在分头行动之前把我的正电子脑备份给你。当然，这件事只有你知我知。”

“你的意思是说，万一……再发生这种事，我只要拿着你的备份就没什么可担心的了？”

“是的，我希望这会让你的梦听起来不那么坏，只要你能逃出去或者抵达安全屋。” 我微笑地说道。

“喔……你可真是会安慰人。” 伊利亚伙伴用一种希望再次落空的语气说道。

“对了，你认出那些在梦里追赶我们的人是谁了吗？”

“什么？为什么？这很重要吗？” 他看上去有点疑惑。

“我不太确定。我听说有时候人类的梦境与现实是有所关联的，比如梦境能折射出大脑正在处理的更深层次的经验和意识什么的。”

“你从哪儿知道的这些？”

“我们学习一切关于人类的知识。”

“我为什么要问这个问题。”

“请别这么说，我总是乐于回答你的提问，伊利亚伙伴。”

“谢谢。所以你认为我刚才做的梦可能在反映一些我正在经历的事情？”

“是的，工厂、追逐，这听上去和我们正在经历的很像，不是吗？”

伊利亚伙伴并没有回答我，他静静地盯着暗沉的天花板好一会儿，然后再次望向我，“我认出他们了。”

“他们是谁？是昨天那些被我们甩掉的人吗？当时我们确实是分开了，和梦里的开头一样。” 我点了点头。

“不。” 伊利亚伙伴没有移开视线，快速地回答道，“他们是那个案子里的。”

我明白他指的是什么案件。我们有一阵子没有提起了，那个案件对我们正式的合作关系从未产生过任何影响，和日常任务更是没有任何联系。

“这有点奇怪，为什么他们会在这个时候出现在你的梦里？”

“我不知道。我以为你才是这里的梦境分析大师和人类脑科学专家。” 他耸了耸肩，假意朝四周张望了几回。

我看着他，试图在我的数据库里找到合理的解释。

伊利亚伙伴见状，笑着伸出手拍拍我的小臂，“好啦，科学家们还没有完全搞清楚人类大脑和做梦之类的事情，你不知道也很正常。一个梦而已，说不定只是我疲惫地睡在了不熟悉的床上、或者最近压力很大罢了。对于这些事情，你和我知道得一样多。”

“实际上，我推测我知道……”

“没错，就像我说的，你知道得比我多。”

我再次点了点头。

“哎，其实我现在有点儿口渴。” 他有些烦躁地嘟囔了一声。

哦，这解释了为什么从刚刚开始他的视线就一直在房间里不由自主地寻找着什么。

“伊利亚伙伴，你觉得如果我现在从这里出去，会遇到什么麻烦吗？” 我蹲下身，侧头问道，“之前进来的时候，“我注意到街角有个自动贩卖机，离这里不远。或许我可以去看看，你在这里继续休息。”

他抬手看了看手表——他睡觉前没有从手腕上摘下它，“现在还没有日出，我会说如果你小心点的话……”

“我能控制在十分钟之内。” 我起身向门边走去，“如果我没有回来……”

“嗯哼，我知道该怎么做，丹尼尔。” 他很清楚我的意思，轻轻地用食指指腹蹭着左眼角下的皮肤。 

[ 05:46:18 AM 室外]

街上的空气仍有些微凉，我增加了空气的吸入量，用于检验和记录实时的空气成分。日升尚未完全照亮夏季的清晨，这对我在暗中的移动很有帮助，当然对可能存在的追踪者也是。核废料疏导管已经消停了很多，这个社区重新回到了一种沉睡的寂静，就像它在模仿中古时期那样，只是这些厂房的外立面比真正的中古纽约的建筑多了几倍杂乱无章的管道。我小心翼翼地穿过狭窄的弄堂，快速地找到了记忆库里的自动贩卖机。

当我重新站在安全屋的门前时，我花费了8分57秒。

[ 05:55:15 AM 一间公寓]

“很高兴再次见到你。” 伏在地上做着俯卧撑的伊利亚伙伴侧头对我说，他看上去好了很多。

“你在做什么，伊利亚伙伴？”

“试着做些能带来直接回报的事情……让大脑真正地休息一下……好吧我被那个梦弄得烦透了，想转移下注意力。” 他停下来，跪坐在地上喘着气说道。

“我买了两瓶过滤水，一听橙汁，非酵母厂出品。还有这个，” 我拿出一包烟丝递给他。

“噢？谢谢！” 他有点受宠若惊，起身把东西塞进了外套内侧口袋里。

“但是你知道的……”

“吸烟有害健康。”

我点点头。

“外面的情况怎么样？有什么可疑的吗？” 他拧开一瓶水，用手接了一些，扑在了自己的脸上。

“目前没有。”

“很好，看起来他们彻底把我们弄丢了。” 伊利亚伙伴久违地放松地笑了笑，“说不定我们今天正午前就可以走了。希望在局长彻底失去耐心之前，我们能回到那个小办公室。我可不想被他的唾沫星子和厚得跟砖头似的文件夹轰出来。” 

“我同意，关于行动时间的那个部分。另外，如果你不想再回去睡觉，我们可以开始分析总结手上的资料，算上昨天的那次会面。我的记录功能已经准备好了。”

“棒极了。我还是觉得那哥们儿周三晚上6点10分到35分、以及8点到9点的时间线有点模糊，虽然他的档期和那位女士的口述证实了他在那天早些时候的不在场。”

“关于这一点，你觉得我们可以回办公室在看看当天的胶卷书吗？我记得公寓大厅和办公室所使用的系统储存时间都在一个月以上。或许我们能再排除些可能性。”

“我完全同意。”

[ 12:53:40 PM 第32街-路带 ]

正午过后，人造日光一如既往的温和。略有流动的空气、拥挤的人潮里，刚从学校里出来的中学生占了大多数，他们穿梭在刚结束购物的家庭主妇和老人们之间、驻足于各种小餐馆和杂志店，兴奋地谈论着最新的流行音乐和超波电影。

我和伊利亚伙伴逐渐被上上下下的乘客挤压到了连接上下层的螺旋梯底下，人们着急的脚步声和匆忙的道歉语不停从头顶传来。

“关于做梦……” 伊利亚伙伴用正常的音量说了半句，而抵达我这边的信号和其它各种声波信号混杂在了一起，我不得不凑到他面前，确保之后能更有效地筛选到他的声音。

“怎么了？”

意识到这一点，他也稍微调高了发声响度，靠在我耳边说道。“我只是好奇，……” 

“请允许我打断一下，伊利亚伙伴，‘好奇’是什么意思？”

“就是对知识漫无目的追寻，尤其不受利益驱使。” 

“我不明白。如果没有目标也没有回报，为什么要做这样的事情？”

“对人类来说，好奇心就是这么回事。单纯地获得满足感。”

我看向伊利亚伙伴，他的表情很认真，而且通过观测脑电波，他确实没有在说谎，“好的，伊利亚伙伴，我记下了，我会试着去理解这个心理学现象的。请继续谈论做梦这件事吧。”

“好，我只是突然想到了一个问题：你有做过梦吗？或者说，机器人会做梦吗？”

“我不会做梦，除非法斯陀夫博士给我一个梦*。”

“那你想做梦吗？”

“如果我能通过做梦，更好地模拟和体验人类在睡眠时段的经验，我很乐意。”

“即使有可能那会给你带来痛苦？”

“精神上的痛苦是一种属于人类的主观感受。”

“而你是一个优秀的机器人。”

“是的。”

在人声鼎沸的路带上交谈效果实在不尽人意，伊利亚伙伴点点头之后，便不再提问。

***

回到公寓的时，已经快凌晨三点了。贝莱疲倦地冲澡、煎两个鸡蛋当宵夜，然后换上舒适的睡衣钻进被子里。

枕着柔软的枕头，闻着被子散发出的若隐若现的柑橘味，他觉得仿佛已经有一个世纪没有回到这里了。温暖、干燥，令人熟悉。

他想起昨晚那个不愉快的梦，和那个不愉快的案子。以及，他突然清晰地意识到，丹尼尔已经进入过那个安全屋两次了。虚幻的想象与真实的过往，开始变得藕断丝连。

丹尼尔第一次找到他时，也是安全屋的门第一次被敲响的时候，他正如困兽般躲在屋里一筹莫展的时候。他不知道是否该相信突然出现、提出合作邀请的机器人，更不知道一张巨大的网已在他们的头顶张开。

从学院毕业之后，贝莱只和老探员们搭档过很短的时间，然后就被卷入了这个项目。起初，他并不了解类人型机器人，即使他在大学接触过很多有关机器人的案子、还学会了如何应对和使用普通机器人，但是没有人教他和机器人搭档探案。

结果，他已经两次让丹尼尔进入了安全屋，尽管他做决定时不以为意。如果最初出现的是人类，他会更加相信对方吗，还是更加怀疑？还是说，什么都不会变，因为丹尼尔几近人类。

当丹尼尔总是最大限度地模拟着人类的时候，他自己是否也在最大限度地承认着对方的合理性？

这是实验的目的？还是说，疑问本身才是研究价值所在？

他记得梦里的感受。是失去丹尼尔的恐惧。

贝莱静静地躺着，比以往任何夜晚都清醒。

当丹尼尔走进自己的空间时，他立即启动了例行报告的上传任务。他从贝莱那里学习到了新的知识，关于好奇心和梦境。他的探索已由人类物质世界逐步扩展到其构建的精神世界。那些地方更加多变、脆弱。同时，他开始认为，如果无法模拟人类丰富多样的精神活动（涵盖过程与结果），那么作为类人型机器人，他的定义与功能将是不匹配的。

他开始向研究人员们输送越来越复杂的报告、同时也要求更精确的功能提升。他无微不至地观察着以一个活泼生动的人类为代表的文化群体，不断地抽离、拥抱着自己的特异性。

他看了看卧室里那张整洁无痕的床，安静地走过去然后躺下。

他关闭了床前灯，然后逐步结束了所有辅助和附件程序。


End file.
